A Trabajar!
by Paulina bellward
Summary: Los Cullen tienen que empezar a comportarse como Adolescentes normales, Carlisle piensa que lo mejor para ellos es que tengan una vida mas humana, por lo que les pide que busquen trabajos de medio tiempo... Carlisle y sus ideas.
1. El castigo

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no a la Autora Stephanie M. La historia y su contenido si es de mi invencion.

Espero que les agrade mucho...

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Cap. 1  
**

**El Castigo**

Era una tarde nublada en el pueblo de forks, Carlisle acababa de salir del trabajo y se dirigia a su casa, cuando llego estaciono el automovil y bajo contento de estar de nuevo en su hogar, al entrar no tuvo la misma sensancion.

Todos sus hijos para fines parcticos se encontraban sentados en la sala, con la cabeza mirando sus pies.

- Hola mi amor- Le llamo amorosa Esme

- Ah si hola- Le dio un beso en la boca.- Hora me podrias decir por que nuestros hijos parecen castigados.

- Ah eso, es que si estan castigados.

- No Carlisle, es que nosotros tenemos la razon. - Dijo Rosalie

- Rosalie, querida me dejas xplicarle a tu padre lo que paso, por favor.- Contesto Esme tan tranquila como siempre. - Ahora si, Carlisle, llamaron de la escuela para avizarnos que tus hijos habian armado un alboroto cuando el profesor de Educacion Fisica los obligo a jugar baisbol, como parte de un examen, me dijeron que estos angelitos, se negaron rotundamente a jugar, alegando que preferian reprobar, y para acabarme de abochornar, me dijeron que hasta Bella habia participado en este numerito, y que nuestro hijo era una mala influencia para ella.

- En eso estoy de acuerdo- Contesto en el momento Edward, abatido

- Hay por favor, deja de hacerte el malo siempre quieres.- Le dijo Alice

- Ok, Ok chicos dejen que Esme termine - Contesto Carlisle

- Bueno eso fue todo lo que el director comento, que tus hijos parecen no adaptarse en la escuela, y que es mas, no tenia quejas academicas, pero si quejas sobre su sociabilidad, pues parecia que la mayoria de los estudiantes fuera de esta famiia, a escepcion de Bella, no les hablaban o les tenian miedo - Ah esto se oyo una risita proveniente del Culle mas fornido - y tambien me dijo que deberian de empezar a comportarse como adolescentes normales.

- Como quieres que nos comportemos como adolescentes normales, si no lo somos - Dijo Edward con la cabeza baja

-¡¡¡Basta Edward!!! - Contestaron sus hermanos

- ¿Por que siempre pareces emo? - Contesto sonrriente Alice - Te voy a hacer un cambio de look, te vestire de negro, te alaciare el pelo para que lo tengas sobre la cara, y te pondre un pearcing en la boca, asi si iras bien con tus comentarios

- Alice deja de molestar a tu hermano por favor - Le dijo amorosamente Esme - Ademas hay que dejar que tu Padre diga lo que piensa de la situacion

Todos los Cullen miraron a Carlisle, que parecia pensativo y en otra dimesion, hasta que finalmete abrio la boca.

- Ok, primero quiero saber por que fue todo ese numerito, y por favor un por uno. - Agrego al ver que todos se preparaban para hablar.

- Pues por que si jugabamos ibamos a hacer un escandalo horrible, sabes lo que me cuesta correr a nivel de los demas, y no controlo muy bien mi fuerza- Dijo emmett mostrando sus musculos al instante

- Mas bien eres demaciado competitivo y presumido para hacerlo - Le dijo Jasper

- No queriamos comportarnos como tontos al jugar, y si poniamos empeño sospecharian que algo anda mal en nosotros - Dijo Rosalie tranquilamente

- Bueno Rose, el hecho de que no le hablen a nadie, siempre esten juntos y sean tan misteriosos, ya dice que hay algo mal en ustedes.- Contesto sonrriente Carlisle. - Ademas eso no implica el hecho de que Bella estuviera involucrada tambien - Dicho esto todos voltearon a ver a Edward.

- Bueno, es que Bella no es muy buena en deportes sabes, siempre sale lastimada ella o lastimando a otros, asi que vio como salida facil unirse a nuestra protesta, y pues estuvo mejor eso a que se rompiera un hueso jugando.- Dijo Edward Pensativamente

- Siempre tan posesivo Edward, Por dios dejala vivir - Le dijo Alice volteando los ojos

- Ademas si se rompia un hueso, podias tener una excusa para cuidarla, estar en su cuarto siempre, darle de comer, seguirla... bla bla bla... ah es verdad lo olvidaba, no necesitas excusas, lo haces de todas formas - Le dijo Emmett mientras sonrreia ampliamente

En ese momento Edward se levanto para atrapar a su hermano mayor, Al notar lo que se avecinaba, Carlisle hablo para calmarlos

- Edward y Emmett Basta,- Les dijo con un tono no tan fuerte - Bueno pero lo devieron de haber intentado, recuerden que debemos pasar como humanos, y tambien creo que el director tiene razon, tienen que comportarse mas como adolescentes y hacer cosas que ellos harian.

- Como salir a discos - Dijo emocionada Rosalie

- O ir de compras - Solto Alice con los ojos brillosos

- Eso lo haces siempre mi amor - Le dijo jasper mientras le quitaba un mechon de pelo de la cara

- Si, si quieres ir de compras mas "humanamente" tendrias que ir con dinero limitado y solamente una ves al mes - Le dijo Emmett muerto de la risa al ver como la cara de alice cambiaba de alegria a susto.

- No, no no... no me referia a nada de esas cosas,- Dijo Carlisle para tranquilizar a su hija - veamos, que es lo que hacen los adolescentes humanos en esta epoca, que no sea divertido, que sea un deber o algo asi para que ellos. - Diciendo esto se llevo las manos a los ojos pensativamente, mientras se hacia un silencio incomodo

- Por cierto Carlisle, ¿Como te fue en el trabajo? - Levanto Edward la vista, mientras sus hermanos lo vieron con cara de "Que pregunta tan fuera de lugar" Pero no notaron como unaq sonrrisa aparecia en cara de su padre para fines practicos

- Eso es!!...- Dijo Alegremente, a lo que los demas voltearon con cara de asustados. - Un trabajo de medio tiempo, eso haran.

-¡¡¡QUEEE...!!! - Contestaron los Adolescentes al unisono.

Todos los Cullen miraron a Edward.

- Esta nos las pagaras- Pensaron todos para que solo Edward escuchara en su mente.

Definitivamente, la idea de Carlisle no les parecia muy buena.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Bueno ese fue un pequeño pedacito para empezar, esta idea me surgio por que me da risa como la pasaran en sus trabajos... =)

Tengo la costumbre ademas de que me gusta dejar secciones de Cavilaciones y de Adelantos... digo para dejar picada a la gente jajaja... hoy no dejare adelanto, puesto que apenas estoy enpezando la historia y no se si cambiare cosas, el unico capitulo que tenia ya seguro era este, pero a partir del 2 dejare adelantos pequeñitos

**SECCION DE CAVILACION**

¿Estaran de acuerdo con el plan de Carlisle?

¿Que tipo de trabajos tomaran los Cullen?

¿Meteran a Bella en problemas por participar en su huelga estudiantil?

¿Abra algun tipo de problemas por el hecho de que son "vampiros"?

Bueno eso es todo, los veo en el siguiente capitulo, como ahorita estoy de vacaciones tengo tiempo de escribir y yo creo que subire el prox cap. mañana o pasado a mas tardar..

Saluditos y besitos sabor a Pocholate

Por cierto si son Fans de Harry Potter, lean la otra historia que tengo "Esclavizame" No apta para menores. no es una historia mia, pero si tiene unos cambios hechos por mi, ademas de que tendra mas capitulos y otro final... bueno nos vemos =) Ciao


	2. Enrredando a Bella

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no a la Autora Stephanie M. La historia y su contenido si es de mi invencion.

Espero que les agrade mucho...

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Cap. 2**

**Enrredando a Bella**

-Bravo Edward, ahora si nos las hiciste buena.- Dijo Rosalie una vez que Carlisle y Esme se habian retirado a "Descansar"

- Quieren dejar de hecharme la culpa, yo solo fui cortez con Carlisle

- Pues bueno, creo que no nos queda otra alternativa- Dijo Alice abatida

- Y creen que se enoje si no hacemos nada??, digo, nunca lo hemos visto de malas- Pregunto Emmett

- No quiero que sea la primera vez, creo que solo nos queda esperar que para mañana alla olvidado todo el asunto- Comento Rosalie mientras se enrrollaba un mechon de pelo con su dedo

- Rosalie, osea, somos vampiros, no dormimos, como esperas que se olvide de todo, al contrario toda la noche va a pensar en eso- Le dijo Jasper con son de burla

- Demonios sabia que le tenia que encontrar una desventaja a esta condicion.- Gruño Emmett

Y asi pasaron la noche entre discusiones y culpas, hasta que Emmett se puso a jugar videojuegos y Rosalie se sento a su lado, Edward se marcho a casa de Bella y Alice y Jasper se fueron juntos a su cuerto.

**EDWARD**

- Bella… Amor estas despierta?? – Susurro entrando en la ventana del cuarto de su amada

- Si, si… te estaba esperando, sucedió algo??

- No, no nada… tuviste problemas por lo de hoy??

- Digamos que no te puedes aparecer aquí por los proximos 2 años.- Contesto bella con cara de picara, mientras veia que si Edward tuviera sangre en sus venas, lo mas seguro que estaria palido, o un poco mas que ahora.

- Es broma, es broma… no paso de un regaño, y tu amor, que dijo Carlisle?? – Si Belle preguntaba por Carlisle es por que sabia perfectamente que Esme es mas compasiva y no se atreveria a decirle nada a sus hijos para fines practicos

- Pues, simplemente Carlisle nos dijo que queria que nos comportaramos como Adolescentes normales.

- Eso quiere decir que tendremos accion, como si tu tambien tuvieras hormonas.- Dijo Bella mientras sus ojos brillaban y sonreia

- Por dios Bella…- Edward la volteo a ver, y cuando se disponia a hablar bella lo interrumpio

- Broma… creo que beber sangre quita el sentido del humor…- Menciono Bella con una picara sonrrisa en la cara.- Ok, y que piensas hacer??

- Pues no nos queda de otra mas que buscar un empleo, Carlisle y sus ideas.

Bella rio ante el comentario y se tuvo que llevar las manos a la boca para no desperta a Charlie con su risas.

- Entonces, los cullen trabajaran?

- Pues no nos queda de otra, creeme que si hubiera otra forma la tomaria

- Pobre de ti Edward

- No me preocupo por eso, lo que mas me duele es que voy a estar lejos de ti, tu sabes que no soy nada si no estas a mi lado- Le dijo Edward mientras la tomaba en sus brasos

- Solo sera unas horas al dia

- Son suficentes para extrañarte.

Y sin mas se recostaron hablando, hasta que Bella se fue quedando poco a poco dormida, como la mañana siguiente era sabado, Edward habia quedado de llevar a Bella a desayunar a su casa, asi que temprano se retiro por su automovil para presentarse mas mortalmente a la puerta de los Swan, lo que no se esperaba es que el papà de Bella, le abriera con cara de pocos amigos.

- Sr Swan, Buenos dias – Se presento Edward tan cortez como siempre

- Buenos dias Edward, pasa por favor quiero hablar un momento contigo, Bella bajara en poco, se esta cambiando.

Edward siguio al jefe de la policia de Forks hasta su sala, donde ambos tomaron asiento, Edward queria saber de que se trataba todo, pero no queria romper la promesa que le hizo a Bella sobre no leer la mente de Charlie, asi que tuvo que aguardar a que su suegro empezara.

- Edwar, Quiero saber que fue todo ese numerito en la escuela.- Interrogo el jefe Swan

-Uff, pense que habia escuchado anoche algo- Penso Edward. – Lo siento mucho Sr. Swan pero solo queria proteger a Bella de que se hiciera daño jugando, ud mas que nadie sabe que los deportes no son su fuerte, y con esos bats y pelotas tan duras, no me hubiera extrañado que algo malo le pasara como es costumbre de ella, tambien sabe que lo hago por que yo cuido bien de ella.- Contesto el muchacho muy gallardamente

- Si, siempre lo dices, auque no lo cumples muy seguido- Penso el Sr. Swan.- Ok, y dime que opina tu padre, no quiero que piense que mi hija fue la hiniciadora de todo y ella quede mal.

- No se preocupe, el tomo las cosas con calma, nos pidio que socializaramos mas, y pues nos aconsejo (u ordeno) que consiguieramos un trabajo

- Trabajo… muy buena idea de parte de tu padre – Dijo Charlie Sonrriente

- Buena idea de que.- Pregunto una chismosa Bella mientras bajaba de las escaleras

- Pues de que Edward me acaba de dar una idea sobre tu castigo, conseguiras un empleo.

- QUE!!!!

- Si bueno, esta bien para que tengas dinero para tus cosas, y de esta manera aprenderas responsabilidades y deberes, se supone que eso es lo que un padre le debe de enseñar a sus hijos.- le dijo Charlie aun sonrriente por la idea

- Pero tu eres el tipo de Padre, que enseña a golpear y a no salir de casa sin gas pimienta, cosa que si sirven para la vida diaria, creeme que si.

- No… tambien de ves en cuando te debo enseñar cosas inservibles

- Gracias Edward.- Bella le dijo esto a Edward mientras le lanzaba una mira que Edward tomo como ya me la pagaras despues.

- No Bella, tu tambien me vas a hechar la culpa.

- Bueno, bueno, no se peleen, ya vayance… y Bella alrato hablamos sobre esto del trabajo.- Charlie hablo mientras acompañaba a su hija a la puerta

- No se preocupes Sr. Swan, yo cuidare bien de….

- No, ya no me digas eso.- Charlie paro a Edward antes de que acabara la frase, y se despidio de ellos.

Salieron al Automovil, y aunque Bella iba un poco pensativa y enojada, a Edward se le veia sonrriente. Subieron al auto donde un silencio reinaba el ambiente, hasta que Edward se atrevio a hablar

- Asi que amor, en que piensas trabajar, de exumadora o de adiestradora de perros??.- Edward pregunto esto ccon una gran sonrrisa en la cara

- No es gracioso Edward, te das cuenta que yo si me cansare mientras trabajamos, y ustedes lo pasaran como si nada.

- Si trabajamos en lo mismo, yo te puedo ayudar y estaremos juntos

- No gracias, yo no pienso trabajar tomando las donaciones sanguineas.- Dijo Bella llevandose dos manos al cuello.

- Touche… Ya enserio Amor, lo siento no fue mi intencion, y la verdad creo que en nuestros empleos seremos pesimos, nunca hemos necesitado trabajar.

- Bueno, a menos de que te pongan a dar terapia a suicidas, a alice a dar consejos de ahorro, a Rosalie a labar inodoros, a emmett de maestro de nerds y a jasper en terapia para parejas, ustedes son buenos en todo.- Al decir esto Bella dejo escapar una sonrrisita en su boca

-ja ja ja… ok, ok entendi lo que me quiciste decir, pero tengo la confianza de que todo va a salir bien.

Y sin mas que decir se fueron rumbo a la casa de los Cullen, lo que no esperaban era la pequeña sorpresa que Carlisle les tenia preparada.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hellooo.... bueno aki toy dejandoles el segundo capitulo, espero que les halla gustado mucho, si tienen comentarios o dudas ya saben picarle ahi al botoncito donde dice Reviews...

todas las aportaciones seran escuchadas y tomadas en cuenta en lo que pueda va... disculpen las fallas de ortografia y eso, pero mi Word se desistalo y tuve que ocupar otras cosas y fue un caos, ahora tengo que comprar office, jajaja pero bueno vallamos a lo que venimos

**seccion de cavilaciones**

¿que trabajo encontraran los cullen y bella?

¿se vengaran todos de Edward?

¿Seran buenos trabajando, con eso de la sangre y cosas vampiricas?

¿Que sorpresa les tendra Carlisle?

**seccion de Adelanto**s (lo prometido es deuda)

- Y digame, cuales fueron sus antiguos empleos .- Pregunto el entrevistador muy seriamente

- Pues veamos. – Sonrrio.- Me dedique a cazar Osos, y en mi tiempo libre arreglaba carretas, por que eran muy nuevas en ese tiempo y casi nadie les entendia.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- NOOO!!!! – Ese no se lo puede llevar

- Pero por que no- Pregunto la muchacha asustada

- Por que no le queda bien, es para cuerpos mas pequeños, como el mio, es mas me la voy a llevar yo.

- O eso ni lo sueñes

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Que haces aquí- Pregunto Edward con una voz muy fuerte

- Oh, veo que se conocen, el sera uno de tus compañeros de trabajo, espero que se lleven bien mientras laboran.- Dijo el jefe sonrrientemente

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tu ru ru.... se acabo.... nos vemos en el prox capitulo, y no dejen de leer Ezclavizame en la seccion de Harry Potter, no apta para menores hee... xD

bye bye.... Nox


	3. Nuevos Rumbos y la vocacion de Alice

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no a la Autora Stephanie M. La historia y su contenido si es de mi invencion.

Espero que les agrade mucho...

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Cap. 3**

**Nuevos rumbos y la vocación de Alice**

Al llegar a la casa Cullen, Edward se estaciono enfrente de la entrada, bajo del carro y le abrió la puerta a Bella.

- Gracias, pero no siempre te tienen que comportar como el perfecto caballero

- No lo puedo evitar, me hieres en mi orgullo diciéndome que no te abra la puerta – Al acabar la frase Edward se toco el corazón como estando dolido

- No, yo no quise decir eso, solo digo que a veces puedo abrirla yo, no tienes que molestarte en caminar a abrírmela

- Bella, tengo súper fuerza, velocidad, no duermo, cazo pumas, osos, y tú piensas que me molesta abrirte la puerta – Empieza a reír- Definitivamente eres especial

Bella s puso roja como tomate y no dijo nada mas mientras caminaban juntos a la puerta de entrada de la casa, entraron abrazados y los recibieron todos los Cullen.

- Bella, que gusto verte, algo bueno tenía que pasar después de tanto alboroto e ideas de Carlisle.- Dijo Alice mientras abrazaba a Bella y hacia un pequeño puchero.

- Bueno Alice, gracias a Edward creo que las ocurrencias de Carlisle traspasaron más allá de esta casa.

- No me digas que mi hermanito fastidio a alguien más, demonios Edward creo que ya dimos con otro don tuyo.- Dijo Emmett Sonriendo mientras se acercaba a donde conversaban todos.

- Bueno, si ya acabaron de atacarme, me gustaría ver una película con Bella, así que con su permiso… - Tomo a Bella de un brazo y la jalo hacia él, cuando estaban por caminar Carlisle se topo con ellos.

-¿A dónde creen que van? – Dijo Carlisle con una gran sonrisa en su cara – Reunión Familiar, y por lo que alcance a escuchar, eso te incluye a ti Bella, pero no en el comedor, esta vez vamos a la sala. – Y sin más se retiro

Todos los Cullen y una Swan se encontraban sentados en la Sala, esperando a que Carlisle comenzara a hablar, todos intentaban descubrir que tenía planeado.

- Alice, podrías hacer que tu don sea servible y decirnos que pretende Carlisle- Dijo Emmett en tono muy bajo

- Lo siento, pero Carlisle aprendió a confundirme, en estos momentos no tengo nada muy claro.

- Esta bien, no los hare esperar más…- Dijo Carlisle mientras se ponía de pie – Pues les tengo buenas noticias dentro de malas noticias. – Rio – Bueno por donde empiezo, no crean que he olvidado el trato y castigo por su bromita en la escuela.

- No fue una broma, fue necesario… - Empezó Emmett

- Ok, ok después de su "necesaria" actuación en la escuela, así que para hacerles las cosas más fáciles, les he conseguido trabajo, ya saben uno que tiene los contactos, así que más les vale que no me hagan quedar mal.

- Trabajos, ¿de qué tipo de trabajos hablas?- Pregunto Rosalie

- Bueno Rosalie, ya que eres la primera en preguntar, tú serás mesera en el restaurante Italiano "Dulce Vita"

- Queeeee!!! Yo mesera, no puedes hablar enserio.

- Rosalie está molesta porque pensó que iba a ser mesera en Hotters.- Dijo Alice mientras se destornillaba de la risa

Carlisle decidió continuar cuando vio la cara de enojo de Rosalie, - Bueno Alice ya que estas tan contenta, tu trabajaras en la Boutique de la esposa del Dr. Rogers mi colega, en el centro comercial de Port Angels, y mientras se trabaja, nada de compras.

- No Carlisle, no puedes pedirme que en lugar de comprar, sea yo la que venda… no soy yo – Dijo Alice con una cara llena de miedo.

- Si Carlisle pobre de ella, aunque si le da un ataque de pánico, sería muy bueno para la dueña, ya que se llevaría todo lo de la Boutique.- Dijo Emmett con sus comentarios fuera de lugar como siempre.

- Bueno, Emmett, por favor las bromas después, pero ya que hablaste, tú tienes una entrevista a las 5 en Wal-Mart para cajero, por favor compórtate.

- Yo siempre Carlisle.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa

- Bueno, Edward.- Dijo mientras volteaba hacia donde se encontraba sentado Edward junto con Bella.- A ti te conseguí en el parque de diversiones, les hacía falta gente así que te tienes que presentar dentro de 2 horas, Bella querida, puedes ir tú también, creo que ahí hay trabajo para ti.

-Gracias Carlisle.- Contesto Edward un poco más tranquilo ya que Bella iba a estar en el mismo lugar que el.

- Bueno, solo me falta mencionar a Jasper, Hijo tu estarás en el Oxxo que queda a 6 cuadras de aquí. Sé que lo harás bien ya que no te molesta la sangre.

- No te preocupes Carlisle, todo controlado.

- Bueno y sin más, les pido por favor que se preparen, tienen que presentarse en sus respectivos empleos, Bella querida, yo llamare a tu padre para informarle que ya conseguiste uno.

- Gracias Carlisle, no te hubieras molestado.

- No es molestia.

Todos se pararon y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

**-Alice-**

un momento, mi padre nos había informado sobre nuestros empleos, no puedo creer que me haga esto, yo soy una compradora, no vendedora, no sirvo para vender, no soporto ver que otras personas se lleven cosas que potencialmente serian mías.

-Amor, creo que esto no va a salir nada bien – Dije a Jasper mientras buscaba que ponerme de ropa. – Es que enserio, ¿Cómo debo de vestir para ser vendedora?

- No te preocupes amor, estoy seguro que serás fabulosa y todos te amaran. – me dijo Jasper mientras se acercaba a acariciarme el pelo.

- Eso espero. Bueno será mejor que me valla. ¿Qué tal luzco? - llevaba una falda corta rosa y una blusa blanca con encaje, además llevaba unas zapatillas blancas. – Jasper cierra la boca y dime.

- Mmm, ejem... si perfecta como siempre.- y me dio un beso en la boca.

Como no me quedaba de otra me dirigí a mi hermoso convertible amarillo rumbo a mi perdición, llegue al centro comercial, y como siempre en sábado en la tarde, estaba repleto de gente. Baje de él y camine a paso humano rumbo a la boutique, ni siquiera me percate mucho de las miradas de la gente, me pare frente a la boutique, era muy grande, con unas grandes vitrinas con maniquíes, y ahí estaba, un hermoso conjunto turquesa, tenía que ser mío, pero para mi desgracia tenía que esperar a que acabara la hora de trabajo. Así que me dirigí adentro.

- Buenas tardes señorita, buscaba algo en especial – Pregunto una vendedora.

- Pues en realidad vengo porque soy tu nueva colega, voy a trabajar aquí.

- Usted, trabajando aquí, no se ofenda pero, ¿Por qué una muchacha como usted, tendría que trabajar?

- Digamos que es una pequeña prueba…

- Señorita Cullen, un placer verla – Se acerco una señora regordeta- Su padre me explico todo no se preocupe, ahora Anita.- Se refirió a la vendedora.- lleve a la señorita Cullen al área de vestuario, dele un uniforme y explíquele sus deberes, ella será parte de nuestro equipo de ahora en adelante.

- Si Señora Rogers, por favor acompáñame.- Contesto Anita y empezó a caminar

- Muchas gracias Sr. Rogers, no la defraudare.- Tuve que caminar atrás de Anita Hasta un Área que se parecía al vestidor del gimnasio de la escuela, llena de Lockers. Anita se acerco a uno y lo abrió.

- Bueno Señorita, aquí tiene.

- Quee!!! , _Este es el uniforme más feo que había visto, un pantalón beige con una blusa negra que decía Rogers, ósea a mi no me queda bien ese color.- _Pensé. –Muchas gracias Anita, y por favor dime Alice.

- Muy bien Alice, cámbiate y te espero afuera para explicarte bien qué hacer.

Me puse mi nuevo uniforme horrible, no sin antes quitarle el prendedor de rosa a mi blusa y ponérselo al uniforme, digo algo bonito tenía que tener, Salí a la boutique y ahí estaba Anita esperándome.

- Bueno Alice, antes que nada recuerda que el cliente siempre tiene la razón, si se prueban algo que les quede horrible, pero ellos lo aman, tenemos que darles cumplidos, cuando uno entre comúnmente diles, bienvenidos a Rogers, ¿desea algo? Y de ahí no te les despegues.

- Bueno, no creo que sea tan difícil, por cierto Anita, ese traje hermoso turquesa del aparador.

- Oh ese traje, es el único que queda. Es algo caro por eso la Señora Rogers trajo solo trajo 3 chico mediano y grande, ese que queda es chico.

-_ perfecto para mí –_Pensé con una sonrisa – Muy bien creo que estoy lista, gracias por todo.

- Cualquier cosa llámame Alice. Y se retiro a hacer sus deberes.

El día paso muy aburrido, alagando a la gente, diciéndoles que comprar, que les quedaría mejor, enserio creo que encontré mi vocación, aquí si se dejaban que les cambiara el look y las vistiera a mi antojo, algo que no sucedía con Bella o con Rosalie. Me sentía muy bien, de repente oí algo que me saco de mi sueño.

- Disculpe, quisiera probarme el traje turquesa que está en el aparador.- Dijo una mujer a Anita, que en ese momento se dirigió a descolgarlo.

La mujer lo llevo al probador, no pude evitar tener una oleada de desesperación, ese traje debía de ser mío, cuando salió vistiéndolo, se vio al espejo, no le quedaba bien, no eran sus colores, el turquesa era perfecto para mí, no para ella.

- Entro de nuevo al vestidor, y salió con su ropa normal, llevando el hermoso traje en sus manos.

- Me lo llevo.- Esas simples palabras no sé lo que causaron en mí, pero no pude evitarlo.

- NOOO!!!! – Ese no se lo puede llevar

- Pero por qué no- Pregunto la muchacha asustada

- Por que no le queda bien, es para cuerpos más pequeños, como el mío, es más me la voy a llevar yo.

- O eso ni lo sueñes

Y entonces empezó, una batalla campal por el traje turquesa, no se por qué lo hice, ella tiraba de él, yo tiraba más fuerte.

- Date por vencida pequeña, yo lo vi primero.- Me dijo la Mujer, mientras tiraba de él.

- No es verdad, yo lo vi desde que llegue, era mío desde el principio.- Dije y di un tirón más grande.

- Tu trabajas aquí, la ropa es para clientes.- Lo jalaba

- Yo también soy clienta, además te queda horrible.- No se por qué lo dije, solo se me escapo.- y tire de el más fuerte.

- Lo dice una persona con un pantalón Beige.- Eso fue un golpe bajo.

- Es el uniforme, mejor suéltalo ya.

Entonces cuando menos lo esperaba, el traje se partió, si, ese hermoso traje que ame desde el principio, de rompió, ambas nos quedamos viendo.

- Bueno creo que ya no lo quiero.- Dijo la muchacha y lo soltó, en ese momento salió de la tienda. Y ahí me quede, con el hermoso traje en mis manos.

- QUE ES LO QUE PASA AQUÍ!!!

- Señora Rogers, en verdad, no sé lo que me paso, yo… fue sin querer enserio, es que no estoy acostumbrada a ver algo que me agrada y no comprarlos, yo lo pagare.- Dije apenada, creo que si hubiera podido sonrojarme, estaría como tomate.

- Señorita Cullen, acepte que trabajara aquí como favor a su Padre, el me explico la situación en la que estaban, se que la vida trabajadora no es para usted, pero no puede tratar así a nuestros clientes, lo siento mucho pero tendré que Despe….

- Noooo!!!!, por favor no, yo le pagare, pero mi papa se va a poner como loco, me cancelara las tarjetas, prometo que a la próxima si veo algo que me gusta lo apartare para mi, o llegare todos los días media hora antes para medirme las cosas, pero no me despida… - Suplique, que otra me quedaba, no le iba a quedar mal a Carlisle, además por fin había encontrado mi vocación, tenia inconvenientes pero nada que no pudiera superar.

- Este bien, pero esta será la última vez, ahora pagara ese traje, y nos vemos mañana.- Dicho esto se retiro a la zona de cajas

- Wow… sí que tuviste suerte, además no es tan malo, solo se rompió del cierre, se puede arreglar muy fácilmente, valdría mucho la pena. – Dijo Anita Animadamente

-No Anita.- Dije mientras pagaba el traje.- Me traerá malos recuerdos, pero te lo regalo.- En ese momento se lo di, la verdad no iba a usar algo arreglado, y el ver cómo le brillaron los ojos, fue lo mejor.

- Muchas gracias Alice, bueno, nos vemos mañana.

- Si hasta mañana.

Me fui a cambiar de nuevo, entre a mi auto, y me prometí que la próxima vez, no lo arruinaría todo, sería la mejor vendedora del mundo.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Lamento mucho no haber actualizado rapido, pero es que sali de la ciudad con mi mamà,y me prohibio rotundamente que me llevara mi Lap... con eso de que segun me la vivo en ella bla, bla, bla... pero ya estoy de regrezo... cambie varias cosas de la historia, pero ya tienen el nuevo capitulo, prometo el martes subir el siguiente.

Que lo disfruten...

**Seccion de Cavilaciones**

¿Alice lo hara bien la proxima vez?

¿Que les parecen los trabajos asignados a cada uno de ellos?

¿Se paso Carlisle?

¿Rosalie de Mesera, que podria salir mal?

Bueno no abra adelantos hoy, ya que en el pasado les di adelanto para 2 capitulos mas, jajaja, soy mala...

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, gracias por sus Reviews...

Bye, bye.... nox


	4. Jasper

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no a la Autora Stephanie M. La historia y su contenido si es de mi invencion.

Espero que les agrade mucho...

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Cap. 4  
**

**Japer**

**Jasper**

Salí de la casa luego de despedirme de mi pequeño mounstro, no se por qué estaba tan nerviosa y desesperada, es solo un trabajo, si por mi fuera, volvería a entrar al ejercito, pero era imposible, creo que yo solo acabaría con el enemigo. Subí al auto, es bueno a veces ser el que maneja, desde que Alice tiene su convertible no me deja manejar a mí, Salí rumbo al Oxxo que me asignaron, un oxxo por dios, si que era algo extraño, por lo menos si alguien me llega a tocar sin querer, tendría la escusa del aire acondicionado, esos lugares son unos congeladores, llegue apenas en 5 minutos, -"_gran manejada_".- Pensé.

-Buenas tardes.- Entre a la tienda siendo cortes, es mejor llevarse bien con sus superiores.

-Buenas tardes.-Me contesto un hombre detrás del mostrador.- Tú debes de ser Jasper, hijo me caes como anillo al dedo, no tengo empleado, pero que grosero he sido, soy el Sr. Maxxon, el dueño de esta tienda.

Valla, quien iba a decir que estando acostumbrado a superiores intimidantes, fuertes y altos, me iba a tocar un señor de mediana edad, regordete y bajito, no pude evitar escapar una pequeña risa.

-Mucho gusto, así es soy Jasper, y me pongo a sus servicios.

-Muy bien muchacho, déjame decirte que aquí hacemos las cosas algo diferentes, trabajaras por comisión, así que tienes que alentar a la gente a que compre de todas maneras, siendo hijo de Carlisle, el dinero no es problema para ti. Dijo Dejando ver una gran sonrisa de entusiasmo en la cara.

-_Alentar a que compren, si esto no es una agencia de Autos, ¿cómo voy a alentar a que compren comida chatarra? Y que le pasa al pensar que no importaba si ganaba menos, solo falta que me diga que si lo puedo hacer gratis_.- Pensé.- No se preocupe señor, hare mi mayor esfuerzo.

-Excelente, excelente.- Bueno te enseñare a usar la caja registradora, y te mostrare la bodega para que empieces.

La primera media hora se la paso explicándome los botones de la caja registradora, creo que él ni siquiera sabía cómo usarla, se pego 3 veces al salir de repente la caja del dinero, y sonó la alarma una vez, lo bueno de ser vampiro es que tenemos más agilidad en la mente, por lo que una caja no iba a poder conmigo, los siguientes 15 minutos me llevo a ver la bodega, donde tienen toda la comida, me dijo que tenía que acomodar cada que se acabara una cosa. Pensé en que demonios se suponía iba a hacer él, y mi respuesta no tardo en llegar.

- Bueno muchacho, creo que eso es todo por ahora, como eres hijo de Carlisle se que eres decente, así que te dejo a cargo, voy a comer, y regreso a revisar en una hora para ver cómo vas.- Me dijo moviendo su panza, por un momento se me figuro al Santa Claus que Alice compro la navidad pasada, para sorprender a Emmett con sus regalos de navidad, ya que el aun creía en Santa Claus.

-Si señor, no se preocupe, todo en orden.- Debería dar gracias a Dios de que soy un vampiro, decente, cualquiera que dejara en su primer día solo, dejaría en quiebra la tienda, si es que no se robaba el dinero.

- Bueno muchacho me retiro.- y se fue muy animado.

Bueno, estaba solo, en una tienda, sin algún libro, ni tele, aburrido, ¿que iba a hacer?, Tome una revista del aparador y me senté a hojearla, no es que me interesaran los chismes de los famosos, venia un reportaje de una premier, se llamaba Harry Potter y algo de un príncipe, en las fotos se veía a cientos de gentes vestidas con túnicas negras al igual que la gente del cine, valla ellos sí que tenían problemas, por lo menos no trabajaba en el cine, o tendría que traer esas túnicas ridículas, me sentí bien conmigo mismo. Llegaba gente de repente compraban, ni me veían y se iban, En eso entro una chava, me levante y fui atrás del mostrador, la mujer se me quedo viendo con una sonrisa como por 3 minutos luego paso por el pasillo y tomo un refresco, se acerco a pagarlo.

-¿Eso es todo lo que va a llevar?- Pregunte

- Eso depende ¿Cuánto cuestas tu?- Me dijo con una mirada picara, dios sí que las mujeres hoy en día son rápidas

- No puedes comprarme.

- Pruébame.- Me dijo y se hacer al aparador cada vez más.

- Pues tendría que preguntarle al amor de mi vida, Déjale le llamo.- Tome mi celular haciendo como que marcaba.

- No soy celosa, además yo no quiero pasar contigo una vida, solo un rato.

Ya eso era demasiado, tuve que utilizar mi poder para calmarla antes de decirle lo que pensaba.

- Lo siento pero no me interesas.- Le dije

La mujer salió muy indignada, y para completar la situación en ese momento iba entrando Maxxon Claus, se quedo viendo a la Mujer y luego me volteo a ver a mí

- ¿Qué sucedió aquí?

- Me coqueteo, tuve que rechazarla

- No quedamos en que tenias que motivar para que compraran, esa no es la forma, de esa manera no vas a tener salario.- Me dijo en un tono que si Edward estuviera aquí para leerle la mente, me hubiera dicho el estaba feliz de no pagarme.

En ese momento entro una pareja de novios a la tienda.

- Este es tu momento Jasper, quiero ver como los alientas.

Deberás que ya me estaba cansando, así que utilice "mis recursos" para alentar, cuando la joven pareja se acerco, lance oleadas de lujuria hacia ellos, cuando se pararon frente a mi solo tuve que decir unas cuantas palabritas mágicas.

-Hola Se ven que están enamorados, ¿quieren algo para ambos?

- 3 cajas de Condones por favor.- Dijo la muchacha al tiempo que besaba a su novio

Lance un poco más de lujuria.- ¿Seguros que solo 3?

- Que sean 5 por favor.- Dijo el muchacho algo "desesperado" por irse mientras la chava parecía que se lo quería comer, despache lo pedido y la pareja se marcho ante la mirada Atónita de Maxxon Claus.

- Muchacho, eso sí que es alentar.- Dijo con los ojos aun abiertos

- Muchas gracias.- Conteste.

La tarde me la pase acomodando cosas, el jefe me decía cada vez que entraba a la bodega, me pusiera una chamarra de servicio, era algo molesto, lejos de eso, la tarde paso sin ningún inconveniente, espero que para Alice sea igual. Descubrí que mi poder era muy bueno para "alentar a las personas a comprar" así que lo utilice todo el día, lanzando lujuria, alegría, tristeza, Maxxon Claus se veía orgulloso.

Cuando estaba arreglando todo para irme, ya era de noche, sonó mi celular, mire el identificador, era Alice.

- Amor, ¿Cómo te ha ido?- Conteste el teléfono.

- Es mío, eso lo veremos, a ti no te queda, yo lo vi primero….

- ¿Alice? ¿Estas ahí?

- Suéltalo, no es mío, que no….

- Alice volviste a dejar sin bloquear el celular ALICE!!!.- Como odiara que a la pequeña mounstro se le olvidara ese detalle, era muy buena para el futuro, porque no tenía visiones que le recordaran bloquear el celular.

Exactamente en el momento que colgué, unos hombres vestidos de negro y tapados de la cara entraron a la tienda.

- ESTO ES UN ASALTO!!!, METAN TODO EL DINERO EN UNA BOLSA.- Grito uno de los maleantes. Solo esto faltaba. – HAS CASO GÜERITO, NO CREO QUE QUIERAS MORIR AQUÍ...- ¿Morir?, si como no.

- Mira.- Le dije lanzando olas de calma.- Por qué no salen por donde vinieron, la verdad ya me quiero ir, mi novia me espera, y no tengo ganas de lastimarlos.

- QUE GRACIOSO ERES.- Me dijo uno al momento que se acercaba a mí, solo basto con que lo mirara para que sus ojos bajo la máscara cambiaran de expresión.

-Lo, lo, lo sentimos mucho.

Todos huyeron de la tienda, me di la vuelta y tome mis cosas.

-Listo jefe, ¿me puedo ir?

- Co, como de-demonios hiciste eso.- Pregunto Sorprendido

- Thai chi Cantones, combinado con la fuerza que da Confucio y la agilidad del Thai kwan do.- Invente.

-Pues fue fabuloso, gracias, primero vendes más que nadie, motivando. Y luego salvas la tienda de un asalto, ¿dime qué quieres que haga por ti para compensarte?

- Déjeme irme ya.- Le conteste

- Claro, claro, nos vemos mañana.

- Si, hasta luego.

Me retire, definitivamente esto era para contarlo, no creo que a los demás les haya ido así como a mí, y definitivamente regañaría a mi mounstrito, se oía que peleaba con alguien,.- _Si Jasper como si pudieras regañarla con la carita y los pucheros que te hace, acabaras dándole un beso_.- Sonreí.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Lo se, esta cprtito, pero el pasado estuvo largo asi que no se quejen jajaja... es que he pasado un rato de nada de imaginacion, aparte cuando me siento a escribir, siempre pierdo el tiempo en otra cosa, viendo videos o haciendo videos de peuqueños Fan fics basados en canciones, con escenas de pelis que me gustan ajajaja... ese es el problema, pero ya sere mas aplicada, y mas por que se me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea para un Fic de Harry Potter... weeeee... lo hare, lo empesare, luego paso el link

Por cierto, al igual que Twilight tbn amo Harry Potter, asi que lo que dijo Jasper es opinion de el y tenemos opiniones contrarias el y yo...

les dejo seccioncita de Cavilaciones.

¿Lograra Jasper regañar a Alice?

¿Los demas tendran dias tan alocados?

¿Crees que estuvo bien que utilizara sus poderes?

Y bueno entre una y otra noticia, ya vieron los Sneak Peek de New moon... SON LO MAXIMO!!!!

Ame con toda mi alma a Jacob... para las que no los han visto, se los dejo, fueron presentaciones ineditas durante la Comic Con. vealos encerio ya tan subtitulados, acuerdense que no dejan poner direcciones pero son de youtube solo ponen youtube copian y pegan las terminaciones

Sneak peek 1.- Jacob y Bella en motos... .com/watch?v=UYlTf_yj4QM

Sneak peek 2 .- Volterra... .com/watch?v=E6paVr--3u8

Y este es el trailer del 2do Trailer hahaha 14 segunditos nada mas... el sabado se estrena el 2do Trailer asi que pendientes .com/watch?v=X3vB5XJnm5A

Listo ahora si nos vemos el.... mmmm... sabado o domingo... los kiero

nox


End file.
